1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of the present invention for measuring ash/slag deposition in an operating utility boiler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility boilers or furnaces are employed in industry for generation of heat, production of steam, and generation of electricity utilizing steam. Utility boilers typically have a furnace therein wherein a fossil fuel, such as residual oil, #6 fuel oil or coal, is oxidized or burned to generate heat. Along with generating heat, utility boilers will generate or evolve an exhaust gas that will contain carbon dioxide (product of oxidation of fuel oil), residual oxygen (unreacted), inert air components, i.e., nitrogen and argon, and emissions, such as sulfur-based and nitrogen-based compounds. Exhaust gas is typically treated and then vented to the atmosphere.
A problem with the operation of a boiler or furnace is the buildup of ash and/or slag deposits on internal boiler and heat exchanger contact surfaces. The buildup impedes heat transfer and can cause boiler or furnace temperatures to rise unnecessarily and/or diminish steam production and/or otherwise diminish efficient operation of the boiler or furnace.
Buildup of ash and/or slag has proven difficult to characterize and measure over the course of operation of the boiler or furnace.
Effective characterization and measure of buildup would enable operating conditions within the boilers and furnaces to be optimized or regulated to best advantage.
It would be desirable to have a method for measuring the buildup of slag and/or ash deposition in boilers or furnaces. It would be further desirable to be able to carry out such measurements in real-time method.